particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
World Capitalist Alliance
The World Capitalist Alliance (WCA) is the international organisation of Capitalist parties. It is the pre-eminent organisation for them to spread the values and principles of capitalism throughout the world. A number of principles guide and unite all capitalist parties from Particracy; minimal government regulation, free markets, free trade and private enterprise. The headquarters of the World Capitalist Alliance can be found at this address http://s13.invisionfree.com/WCA/ = What Capitalism Is = Adam Smith is generally regarded as the intellectual father of capitalism Enlarge Adam Smith is generally regarded as the intellectual father of capitalism Most theories of what has come to be called capitalism developed in the 18th century, 19th century and 20th century, for instance in the context of the industrial revolution and European imperialism (e.g. Smith, Ricardo, Marx), The Great Depression (e.g.Keynes) and the Cold war (e.g. Hayek, Friedman). These theorists characterise capitalism as an economic system where capital is privately owned and economic decisions are determined in a free market --that is, by trades that occur as a result of voluntary agreement between buyers and sellers; where a market mentality and entrepreneurial spirit exists; and where specific, legally enforcable, notions of property and contract are instituted. Such theories typically try to explain why capitalist economies are likely to generate more economic growth than those subject to a greater degree of governmental intervention (see economics, political economy, laissez-faire). Some emphasize the private ownership of capital as being the essence of capitalism, while others emphasize the importance of a free market as a mechanism for the movement and accumulation of capital. Some note the growth of a global market system. Others focus on the application of the market to human labor. Others, such as Hayek, note the self-organizing character of economies who are not centrally-planned by government. Many of these theories call attention to various economic practices that became institutionalized in Europe between the 16th and 19th centuries, especially involving the right of individuals and groups of individuals acting as "legal persons" (or corporations) to buy and sell capital goods, as well as land, labor, and money (see finance and credit), in a free market (see trade), and relying on the state for the enforcement of private property rights rather than on a system of feudal protection and obligations. Principles of the World Capitalist Alliance * Free Trade * Free Markets * Individual Rights * Private Enterprise * Private Property Important Ideas * "Capitalism is a social system based on the recognition of individual rights, including property rights, in which all property is privately owned." * "The right to dispose of one's income belongs to the producer, and if he wishes to give it to an heir, a charity, or to flush it down the toilet-that is the producer's right. It is not any of your concern, and it certainly is not the concern of the government." * "Wealth is the result of man's ability to think applied to the sphere of production and trade. Reason, ultimately, is the source of all wealth." * "Fundamentally, wealth is the product of man's mind-and belongs to each man to the extent that he created it." * "The root source of wealth is human ingenuity. This has no known bounds, so the amount of wealth in existence can always be increased. That's why capitalism is called "making money"." * "Wealth belongs to the individual who produced it." * "Free competition is the freedom to produce, and the freedom to trade what one has produced, for one's own self-interest, i.e, in the pursuit of one's own happiness." * "How does capitalism differ from statism? Statism is the opposite of capitalism. Only capitalism declares that each and every man, may live his own life for his own happiness, as an end to himself, not by permission of others, but by right, and that government's sole responsibility is to protect those rights, and never violate them, because they are inalienable." = Members of the World Capitalist Alliance = There are currently 45 active parties in the World Capitalist Alliance. Leadership *Am Radical Libertarian Party *Freedom Party *Liberty and Prosperity Party *Liberty Party Full Members *Baltusian Pantian Alliance *Beluzian Liberty and Freedom Party *Centre Party *Conservative Freedom Party of Jakania *Conservative Liberal Party *Conservative Party of Davostan *Conservative Unionist Party *Constitution Party *Democrazia Nazionale *Economic Party *Fair Capitalism Party *Federalists Party *Fig Party *Free Movement of Gaduridos *Green Coalition (VolksUnie) *Imperial Hulstrian Party *Independent Capitalist Party *Judean People's Front *League of Objectivists! *Liberalis Conservativia *Liberal Patriots' League *Libertario Aliatu *Modern Economic Party of Cobura *National-Socialistic Imperial Party *Neo Republican Party! *One Cildania Party *One Nation Conservative Party *One Nation Conservative party *Opus *Party del Loco Grande *Progressive Alliance *Right is Right *Satanic Republican Party *True Valruzians *Unida Katólica *United Commonwealth Alliance *VBS Party Category:International and party organizations